​Book Errands (Prologue)
The episode opens at the sightings of Beast's Castle, where Belle escorted Reia into the library. Belle: It's nice for you to visit, Reia. Reia: Of course. Belle: I heard what happened with this 'Zemo' person.. Reia: It's best to keep it personal. It's still too hard on Kiva right now. Belle: I understand. I also heard that you and Kiva are sisters now too. Reia: Yeah. I have to look after her, especially for what happened before. Belle: You're a good caretaker. Reia: Thanks, Belle. - In the library, Belle picks several books for Reia. Belle: Maybe these would improve Alister with his memory. Reia: I hope so.. "Catcher in the Rye".. Nope. "1984".. No way.. Huh? What's that?? Belle: Oh, that's a classic. Reia: "Murder on the Orient Express". Hmm... - Suddenly, Reia's com-link is ringing. Reia: Excuse me. I need to take this. Belle: Take your time. - Reia answered the call on her com-link. Reia: This is Reia. Terra: Hey, it's Terra. I need you to see Kiva for a while. Reia: Is she in trouble? Terra: Well, no. She's just sick. I'm about to head out to get the medicine, but she assists that someone would watch her while I'm gone. Reia: Alright, I'm on my way. - Reia hanged her com-link and takes the book on her bag. Belle: Are you borrowing it? Reia: Yeah. I'll bring it back. Belle: Are you sure you have the right one? Reia: Oh! *looks at front cover* Yeah, I'm sure. Belle: Alright, stay safe. - A few minutes later, Reia transported near Kiva's house and knocks on her front door. In response, Terra opened the door. Terra: Oh, thank goodness you're here. Reia: I came the moment I heard. How is she? Terra: She had some bad coughs lately. I recommend getting a tissue box before you entered the bedroom. Reia: Thanks for the tip. - Reia entered the bedroom and sees Kiva in bed. Terra: Hey there. Someone's here to see you. Kiva: Thanks, my love. Hey, Reia. Reia: Hey. I heard you're not feeling too well. Kiva: Yeah, it really sucks. Terra: I appreciate you being there for my wife. I'll get the medicine right now. Reia: Yeah, you'll do that. - Terra leaves the house and Reia sits next to Kiva. Reia: Must be hard, feeling sick like this.. Kiva: *coughs* I know.. Reia: Would it help if I read a story to you? Kiva: Sure, sis. - Reia opens her handbag and takes a book out. Reia: There we are. "Murder on the Orient Express" by Agatha Christie. Kiva: A mystery? Reia: You prefer something else? Kiva: No, I love a good mystery. Reia: Alright, then. - Reia opens the book and flips the pages to the book's first chapter. Reia: To be fair, I haven't read this book before.. Kiva: That's okay, sis. You can do it. Reia: Right. Chapter 1. - As Reia reads, Kiva's vision of the story begins to unfold as the intro starts. Category:Scenes - Specials